1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to the field of information processing, and more particularly, to the field of security in information processing systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Many malware attacks on information processing systems involve the manipulation of memory. For example, an attack may involve storing malicious code or data in memory, then exploiting bugs and/or buffer overflows while running legitimate programs to transfer control to the malicious code to use the malicious data. Although existing security techniques provide for including access permissions in data structure entries used for translating virtual, linear, and logical memory addresses to physical memory addresses, malware may corrupt these data structures to circumvent these access permissions.